


Girl I Don't Want To Say Goodbye (written by Alan)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, calum angst, calum drabble, calum fluff, calum imagine, calum one shot, calum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's irrevocably gorgeous, even when he's sleeping, but more so when he's begging you to stay</p><p>Or better yet, you slept with your best friend and you know it was a mistake, but he's so convincing and sweet as he's asking you to say. You've got a plane to catch, but Lord knows Calum is more than willing to change your ticket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl I Don't Want To Say Goodbye (written by Alan)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Alan) for Vannah (mainly to make her blush tbh)

Calum shifted in his sleep, eyes still closed as he flipped onto his left side and tossed his arm over empty air. Confused as his arm hit a still-warm-mattress, his eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly, gaze locked on the half crumpled sheets where you had previously been. He located you quickly, your mostly covered-but still partially nude body-trying in vain to silently gather your things. Calum smirked, rolling his eyes slightly as he propped himself up onto his elbows. You heard the bed shift, and you turned to face Cal who you knew was stark naked beneath the thin blanket that had fallen to his waist. You sucked in a breath, trying to slow your quickening heart rate as you gripped the sweatshirt you'd just picked up from the floor tightly. 

"Going somewhere?” he asked, voice low and grovelly, his hair falling into his eyes as he spoke. You felt like the wind had been knocked out of you. 

"I just-I mean," you cleared your throat, "this is great and all, but my flight leaves in two hours and-"

"And," he chuckled, "you mean you're leaving?"

Your eyelids fluttered, breath shaky as you nodded your head. No one in their right mind would leave this room, no one. You closed your lips, clenching your jaw to keep yourself grounded. 

"That's a shame, thought after last night I'd have you hooked for at least another day or two," he sighed, sitting up and propping himself onto his hands. The sheet fell to his hips, and you were staring purposely into his eyes to avoid what you knew he was trying to make you look at. His dark gaze shown with a dare, a dare begging you to let your body react how it wanted. 

"This is so wrong," you grumbled, shutting you eyes tightly and rubbing your fingers against your temples. You could practically hear Calum's shrug, the quick movement probably causing the sheet to move lower. 

Christ. 

"What's so wrong about it," he asked innocently, "I mean obviously you want me as much as I want you. At least that's what I got out of last night."

You groaned, trying to block out the images of harsh kisses and hands on wrists from the prior evening. You should never have come, even if Calum made you feel things that you didn't know were possible. It was with that notion that you recommenced getting dressed. 

"You don't need to leave you know," he exaggerated, "and I don't think you want to either."

"I have a plane to catch," you mumbled through gritted teeth. 

"I could get your flight moved and you know it."

You sighed dramatically, ceasing the gathering of your scattered possessions and turning to face the tan boy. He had his lip between his teeth, and you were trying desperately to ignore it. Reluctantly, you allowed your eyes to rake up his bare torso, drinking in every dip and curve to his impeccable build. You tried not to remember what his collar bones tasted like, or how nice his lean frame felt pressed against yours. 

"Calum this isn't a good thing," you said. He looked like he didn't believe you. 

You didn't believe yourself. 

You were probably right though, how was this possibly going to work out? Calum and you were best friends, inseparable. You felt dirty being here, knowing what you did. It felt like you'd slept with your brother. 

No it didn't, your conscience chirped. You ignored it. 

"You wouldn't have stayed with me if you didn't want to; I was the tipsy one, not the other way around," he argued. You rolled your eyes, attempting to keep the smug grin off your face as you remembered how desperate he had sounded trying to get you to stay with him. Calum acted more or less like a toddler when he was drunk, and his constant pleading and puppy dog pouts had made your heart stutter. His childlike facade had disappeared quickly however, once the alcohol started to dissipate. Then he was all hands and chaste kisses to the neck and it was you who was feeling intoxicated. 

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to get sick or something," you countered. You didn't sound believable at all. In total honesty, Calum was great. He was sweet, funny, not overly loud (unless he was with his bandmates), and indefinitely attractive. The more you thought about it, the more the part of you that was telling you no shrunk. You were slightly terrified that it was finally going to shut up. 

"You've stopped getting dressed," Calum pointed out, nodding to the pile of your stuff crowding the corner of his room. His room. You inhaled lightly, taking in the mixed scent of his Cologne and the overall scent of boy. His dark mahogany walls countered the plaid comforter strewn across his bed, his floor filled with a mix of his dirty clothes and yours. There were three different basses on stands in the corner by a dark wooden desk, which was crowded with candy wrappers and-great now you were blushing- a condom wrapper by his laptop. All of a sudden the room looked a lot more sensual than it always had, and it reeked of sex and sweat. 

Jesus. Christ. 

"You're aggressively licking you lips," he chuckled, going to stand up from the mattress, "you only do that when you're nervous. Do I make you nervous?"

You casually placed your hand over your eyebrows, using it as a visor to avoid glancing at Calum's nudity. You swore to yourself for allowing this situation to happen, as you knew very well that Calum wasn't going to just stand by the bed and wait for you to look up. Just as you thought, you heard his footsteps drawing closer, and you could hear your heart pounding. A yelp left your lips as a calloused hand was placed on your shoulder, and you whipped around to find Calum-

With pants on?

When did that happen? Not that it mattered, he may as well have been naked for the feeling that was coursing through your veins. You tried not to whimper as his arm wound around your waist, his lips daring to press a ridiculously slow embrace to yours. His tongue teased your mouth open, and you could practically feel the blush creeping into your cheeks. He let out a groan as you tangled your fingers into his hair, and it took every bone in your body not to tug your nails across his bare back. 

"Tell me you don't want this," he breathed in between kisses, punctuation the order with a dangerously breathy nip at your ear. His hands spanned the expanse of your lower back, and he was borderline grinding into you. You tried to muster up the two letter word, tried to pry it from your lips. The only thing that escaped was a needy whine, and Calum had already swallowed that without a second thought. 

"Just stay with me," he pleaded, pressing a trail of wet kisses down your neck. You gripped at the curve of his shoulders, prying him from you to look him in the eye. You searched the dark chocolate orbs for any sort of trick, any sort of the sex crazed boy you were hoping up find. All you could see was Calum, sweet, gorgeous Calum who was begging you to lay with him, to stay with him. You knew everything else-the kissing, the touching, the things you'd always been immune two-week implied, but you found yourself enthralled with the idea. Your head was screaming at you in disagreance, telling you to pick up your bag and catch your plane. Your heart, however, was whispering a gentle what if. You knew Calum was a Heartbreaker, that if you did this there was no chance of being just friends ever again. 

You glanced from him, to your bag, to the bed. 

A deep breath. 

A shaky voice. 

"You need to call the airport."

And then he was smirking devilishly, and you felt your heart quake nervously as his fingers wrapped around your chin. He tilted it up so you were looking at him again, his forehead falling to meet yours. 

"So you'll stay," he whispered. You bit your lip nervously, not that it kept the small smile from your lips. This was bad, this was so very bad. 

"Yeah, I can manage here a bit longer."

"That's my girl."

And then you were lost in the world where Calum Hood, bassist, bad boy, a total and complete idiot, had his lips against yours, and slowly but surely backed you into his bed.


End file.
